rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bike Race/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- On the streets of Vale, Blake Belladonna stands on the sidewalk with a flag. Blake: Drivers, are you ready? Yang Xiao Long revs up her motorcycle. Ruby Rose sits in a red wagon decorated with hot-rod flame stickers. She carries a fishing rod with a dog bone dangling from the end, with Zwei pulling the wagon. Yang: Ready! Ruby: Let's do this! Zwei: Woof! Weiss rolls up, riding a pretty pink tricycle. Weiss: I, too, am ready to race. Ruby and Yang pause and look at each other for a moment, then burst out in hysterical laughter. Weiss: What? Yang: Where'd you get that thing? Your grandma? Weiss: As a matter of fact, yes. This was Nana Schnee's favorite bike. She called it "Stardust". Ruby and Yang try to contain their laughter, but burst out into hysterics again. Ruby: I wish you could see how dumb you look! (the hot-rod stickers on the side of Ruby's cart begin to peel off) Oh no, my stickies! (quickly re-sticks the stickers to her cart) Yang: Well I hope Nana taught you to lose, princess. 'Cause you don't have the horsepower. Weiss: I have plenty of horses, thank you. Blake: Enough chatter! Let's race! On your marks, get set, go! As Ruby and Yang get ready to race, Weiss pulls out Myrtenaster and jabs the ground. Ice erupts from the ground below Yang and Ruby's vehicles, freezing them securely in place. Yang: What and how?! Ruby: No fair! I was gonna be so fast... and yet now, I am just furious! Weiss slowly pedals away as Blake laughs in the background. Weiss: Stardust awaaay! Zwei: Woof woof! Ruby and Yang pause for a moment, then begin to struggle to get free from the ice, to no avail. ---- Yang stands in the spotlight of a dimly-lit comedy bar, performing her stand-up routine in front of an audience consisting of Sun, Ren, Jaune, Zwei, Ruby and Blake. Yang: Did you hear about the teacher at Beacon who wears an eye patch? I heard they had to let him go. Turns out he only had one "pupil"! (laughs to herself) The audience groans unenthusiastically. Zwei whimpers. Jaune : Ouch. Yang: Hey everyone! Don't forget the tournament starts next week! It's "vital" we all do our best! As in, the Vytal Tournament? (audience groans again) Hello? This is on, right? Sun: Unfortunately! Yang: So... (points at Blake) My roommate Blake was coughing up hairballs all night. We thought it was a "cat"astrophe. Blake: (shakes her head) Ugh. Yang: But now she's "feline" much better! Jaune and Ren boo and jeer while Sun blinks and looks very uncomfortable. Jaune: Get off the stage! Sun: (hurriedly standing up) I just remembered! I'm supposed to be, uh... Not here. Ren: (grabbing on firmly to Sun's monkey tail) If we have to sit through this, so do you. Yang: I'm the main act, people. This is as good as it gets! Sun: This is worse than Ozpin throwing new students off a cliff! The audience titters and Sun stands on his table. Sun: Right? I mean what's he gonna do when they graduate? Set them on fire?! (audience laughs) Yang: No, don't listen to him! You! (points at Sun) Stop being funny! Sun: How about you start being funny! The audience laughs again. Yang: Wait, wait, wait. You haven't heard about that time I, uh... fought a Nevermore! Yeah! It was a pretty "Grimm" situation! The audience boos again. Yang: (winking and posing) Out with a Yang! (a trap door opens up beneath Yang and she falls through the floor) ---- Jaune and Blake sit reading quietly in a common room. Ruby walks in, dragging a Beowolf clinging onto her cape behind her. Jaune: Umm, Ruby? Did you know you have some– Ruby: (stops walking) Yeah, I know. Long story. Jaune: Yeah, looks like a long story. Pretty good one I bet. Full of adventure. Ruby: Yup. Jaune: Excitement? Ruby: Oh, yeah. Jaune: Hijinks? Ruby: So many hijinks. Jaune: Yup, yup, yup! Good stuff, good stuff. Ruby: Yeah, well, uh. I, uh... I gotta go deal with this. So, uh... See ya. Ruby walks off, leaving Jaune and Blake alone. Jaune: (turns to Blake) Blake, do you ever get the feeling that you're, I dunno, just a supporting character in life? That other people are having all the cool adventures? Blake: Nope. Jaune: (sighs) Must be just me, then. Blake: Don't worry about it, Sun. Jaune: ...Sun? I'm Jaune. Blake: Yeah. No. Of course. I'm just kidding. Ruby suddenly gets thrown flying into the shot with Crescent Rose amongst growling sounds from the Beowolf offscreen. Ruby: Oh no! Too much adventure! Oh boy! Aww, this is gonna get crazy! Plot progression! It's happening, right now! Plates, potted plants and Zwei are sent flying through the room by Ruby and the Beowolf's commotion. Blake: (unphased by the chaos) Are you sure you're not the one with the monkey tail? Jaune pauses and looks directly into the camera. Category:Transcripts